


Safe Sex

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Ginny is a Cool Mom, M/M, The Talk, kind of, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry finds something horrifying in his son's room.





	Safe Sex

Being sixteen is a fucking joke. That’s what Albus thinks, anyway. Everyone expects you to take on more responsibilities, you’re almost an adult now, you should know better even though you're not  _ actually _ an adult - not really. You still can’t drink or drive legally and you certainly can’t drink  _ and _ drive. As far as the law’s concerned, you’re a kid. In fact, the only real thing that changes on your sixteenth birthday is the fact that you’ve finally reached the age of consent. You can do it without your parent throwing a hissy fit because you’re legal now and there’s nothing they can do about it. 

_ And yet… _

“You’re sixteen, Albus,” Harry stops his pacing and sits down on the edge of the bed. His hair is twisted this way and that, sticking up in weird directions from where he’s been pulling at it during their shouting match. Harry holds the nearly empty box of condoms between his shaking hands and sighs, the fight draining out of him, “This is too much too soon.”

Albus just rolls his eyes. Honestly, he doesn’t know what the big deal is; it’s not like he’s the first teenager in the history of teenagers to have sex. Although, if he was, he supposes that would be pretty cool. 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me,” Harry sighs again. 

“What do you want me to say?” He spits. Okay, that came out a little harsher than he was intending but, though he and his father have come a long way over the last couple of years, they’re still at each other’s throats whenever they fight. He takes a deep breath and centres himself, “You’re making a big deal out of nothing.”

His dad looks like he wants to bite back but by some miracle manages to restrain himself. Albus thinks that must be a good thing, their family therapy paying off. Harry swallows and places the box down beside him, gripping the edge of the bed with both of his newly freed hands, “How long?”

Albus shrugs and looks out of his bedroom window, “A few weeks.”

“A few weeks?!”

And Harry is off again. The pacing returns and, oh look, his hands are back in his hair. It’s all very dramatic and Albus can’t wait for his mum to get home and straighten everything out. Unlike his father, she’s not an unreasonable, prudish dickh-

“Albus,” Harry says seriously, coming to a stop in front of his son, “A few weeks? This box s nearly empty.”

Albus just smiles, cocky and wide, “It’s fun.”

Apparently, that was the wrong answer. 

 

Ginny gets home half an hour later and it’s like a blessing when she wanders into Albus’ bedroom, eyebrows raised and hands on her hips. The place is like a bomb went off. Not long after Albus’ arrogant and ill-advised little answer, the throwing had started - by Albus of course. Albus is an expert thrower of things during an argument, especially when that argument is with his dad. It’s mainly pillows and blankets and soft objects - he doesn’t actually want to hurt his dad, he just needs to get his frustrations out in a way that doesn’t end up with Albus Potter choking out the boy who lived. The long forgotten nearly empty box of condoms has been discarded on the floor and Ginny steps further into the room, picking it up in her hands. 

“I bet I can guess what this is about,” She smirks and fixes her husband and son with a penetrating stare. Harry goes to answer but Ginny lifts her hand up, indicating that she isn’t done and from the calculating look in her eyes, Albus wagers a guess that she’s not done  _ by far _ .

“Before you start,” She says, walking over to Albus’ desk and plopping the box down there, “I bought them for him.”

Harry blinked, his cheeks pinkening, “You what?”

“I bought them for him,” She repeats confidently, daring her husband to challenge her. He doesn’t because, while Harry Potter is an overprotective prick when it comes to Albus, he knows well enough not to run his mouth when Ginny is involved, “He’s sixteen. He has a serious boyfriend. I want him to be safe,” She then cast her eyes back down at the box, “And by the looks of it, he is.”

Albus smirks and sinks back down on his bed, getting comfortable with his book again. Shows him, he thinks and opens the book. His parents leave to do some talking and later that night his dad comes back up to apologise. Albus does too because, while fighting with his dad is second nature, he does actually love the man. And if he points out that Harry never got mad at James about sex in an offhand, passive-aggressive way, well, at least he got the last word. 


End file.
